


Hot Summer Nights

by DaniellaHarwood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaHarwood/pseuds/DaniellaHarwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Plot, what Plot? fanfic, in celebration of the 4th Obidala Valentine's Day Convention; 11-12th Feb 2011. When Obi-Wan is assigned to protect Senator Amidala on Naboo during a sweltering summer, they find their attraction to each other impossible to resist. NC17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as an entry for the Obidala Forums tenth fanfic challenge, which got postponed in the wake of the preparations for the Valentine's Convention, to which this has now been posted with. The theme was Hot Summer Nights, hence the title. I place this during AOTC when Padmé goes to Naboo under the protection of the Jedi. For the purpose of this fic, Anakin does not exist. _**Enjoy.**_

 

Padmé sighed as she pressed the cold damp cloth to her forehead once more. Due to the warmth of her body, the compress achieved only partial success. Reluctantly she prized open her eyes and checked the bowl of water which the cloth had been soaking in. The ice cubes within were melting already. She had changed the water not more than five minutes ago.

Naboo was going through a rare heat wave. Usually the summer sun was accompanied by a nice, refreshing breeze, negating the use for controlled weather systems like the kind in operation on Coruscant. However this time, the breeze was non-existent, even in areas like Varykino. When the Queen called her back to Theed, no one expected the season to be as hot as it was. She was barely home a day before the sun ascended with a vengeance, forcing the Court to call a recess and move to the Lake Country.

The Chancellor had called her earlier, very sympathetic and understanding. While such extreme weather systems were rare on Naboo, no native was a stranger to them, for he had experienced one when he was a young governor. Despite his sympathy however, he was insistent that she stay on Naboo. There was no reason for her to return to Coruscant. The Senate was in recess also, not to mention the threats to her life. Just days before she left, an assassin probe dropped two Kouhuns into her bedroom. Poisonous, slithering creatures, meant to kill her while she slept. Padmé shivered at the thought of them, remembering how they crawled over her body, then the sudden smell of burnt flesh, as their threat was dealt with by her bodyguard.

Jedi. When the Chancellor first requested for her to be placed under their protection, she was convinced such measures were unnecessary. After all, her security had already saved her life once, when an explosion took hold of her ship at the landing platform after she arrived. She was grateful Captain Typho had suggested that she fly in one of the escort crafts, even though the move to place a decoy aboard resulted in the loss of a close friend. Cordé had been with her from the beginning of her first term as Queen. A more true friend and confidant could not be found.

But Palpatine had been insistent, and frantic with worry for her. So she complied, a decision made easier when it was suggested that the Jedi would be an old friend. Master Yoda assured her that the young knight could be spared, despite his recent promotion and already glorious reputation. Padmé had been concerned that he was needed to be in charge of other, far more important operations, and she felt guilty for pulling him away from his duties, to a planet full of traumatic memories. He spent the first few days assuring her that he was able to cope with seeing Theed again.

Her bodyguard stood outside her room, patrolling the perimeter, one final check of the premises before she retired for the night. Padmé was concerned, as he was still wearing his layers of Jedi uniform, and despite his protest about the Force and being trained to endure such extreme weather, he must be suffering more than her. She at least could shed her senatorial garb and wear light, loose material. But there was just the two of them, at a house which few knew she owned, and in heat which she was sure would make even assassins think twice before attempting another attack.

Enough was enough. She rose from the bed, abandoning the lukewarm compress and water, to join her Jedi knight outside.

He glanced at her as she joined him, resting her arms on the ledge of the balcony. "Is there something wrong, milady?"

Padmé smiled at his gentlemanlike formality. She loved to hear her name uttered by his voice, and had urged him to do so more than once since they were reunited, but no one said her informal title quite like he did. She looked at him, feeling the aura of strength which came from not just the Force, but inside him aswell. His expression betrayed a comforting smile behind his typical serenity, the eyes held a glow which drew her in. He had been handsome when they first met, a young boy on the verge of manhood. Now ten years had only improved his beauty. It may feel odd calling a man beautiful, but he embodied that quality, along with a grace and an elegance, not just in his combat, but his moves and manners everyday. There was a sheen to his face and hair, beads of sweat scattered across his forehead like tiny grains of crystal. Such precious gems called to her, begging to be kissed away. Padmé knew she shouldn't feel like this, but the feeling was too strong now to go away. She had felt it ten years ago, and time did nothing but deepen her love.

"Yes," she replied. "It is too hot to sleep. I'm going to go for a swim, and I wish for you, Master Kenobi, to shed that uniform for once and join me."

* * *

Obi-Wan was struggling. Not just because of the weather, which was quite oppressive, or because of the memories which being in Theed caused to be recalled, but due to the woman standing in front of him. Padmé had been a beautiful girl ten years ago, now she was a woman, and somehow even more lovely. What didn't help was that he was sure that she was oblivious to the agony she was causing him. Since they left Coruscant all her dresses felt a like an assault on his self-discipline, each more revealing than the last, the level of exposed skin torturing his senses. The one she wore tonight was positively indecent, the way it hung over her body like a veil, clinging to her skin, with a parting down her back that left little to his overactive imagination.

And now she was only making things worse, not just by asking him to swim, but giving him no chance to reply, instead wandering away to the area where the steps led into the water, and shedding the veil dress to reveal a bikini which put the garment now pooling around her feet to shame. He swallowed hard as he watched her slender fingers gather her gorgeous long dark locks into a simple ponytail before she gracefully dived into the water. For the countless time he asked himself why he was resisting, having to remind himself once more that he did not want to risk their friendship, that he wasn't certain of her feelings for him. Yet there were moments, such as now, when he caught a certain look to her eyes, an almost nervous anticipation for him to throw caution to wind, that made those doubts concerning her feelings fade away.

Nor was it just her. The Force seemed desirous of encouraging him too, much to his astonishment. During the trip he had sought refuge in meditation, whenever he felt in danger of being overwhelmed by his attraction, his love for her. Until the Force decided that his nobleness in such an endeavour was not required. The divine being had overwhelmed all his emotions and thoughts, pouring image after image into his head of a glorious future, a lifetime of happiness, by Padmé's side. Reminding him that there was nothing to prevent them, no article of law or code, not even the threat of the dark side, for the last of the Sith was killed, right here on Naboo, by himself and Qui-Gon. The being attacked Chancellor Palpatine, taking possession of his mind, while laying siege to the planet which his droids ordered from the Trade Federation. Palpatine had been but a Senator then, poised to take over when Finis Valorum retired, which caused the lone Sith Master to attack him. If he had not called out for help, the dark side would have been unstoppable.

But call out he did, and the Jedi sent him and Qui-Gon to free the Naboo and do battle with the Sith. Where he first met Padmé, a young yet powerful Queen, who reunited the two races of her planet in fight against the droids, as well as waging an assault on the siege in space above, until he and his Master were able to defeat the Sith. Qui-Gon had been injured in the battle, and for a time the Jedi had been in fear for his life. But the Force had been kind and his Master was now recovered, the first of the Jedi to marry for love. He and Tahl were away on his native planet, Qui-Gon encouraging Obi-Wan to follow his heart before they left, having proudly witnessed his apprentice's promotion to Knight, which granted him the freedom to do so.

Obi-Wan remembered those words now, and surrendered to what his heart sung. Moving from the ledge of the balcony, he stood before the steps to the lake, and slowly disrobed. He could feel Padmé's gaze upon him, sense the attraction in her mind, while his own wondered at what she found so fascinating about him. He was a humble man, unaware of the attractive qualities which he possessed.

Padmé stilled as she saw him move to the steps and divest himself of his uniform. Layer by layer was slowly peeled away from his body, revealing a magnificently toned warrior underneath. He was just what she desired in a man, lean muscled, slim built, with a roguish quality that made her smile whenever she set eyes on him. What attracted her even more was his blindness to every inch of his good looks. He was aware of the reputation his handsomeness had garnered him about Coruscant, but incredulous as to why. Nor did he realise that his character only deepened the attraction.

Then he took off the last article of clothing and all ability to think promptly left her mind, along with anything else she once possessed. She swallowed hard, unable to look away or meet his gaze, blushing furiously, even as he quickly entered the water, hiding himself from her gaze. When she asked him to swim, she had no idea that he was wearing nothing underneath his uniform. Her blush deepened as he emerged from the water to stand in front of her, placing a finger underneath her chin so her eyes met his own. Suddenly she realised that he was aware of her feelings, and to her relief and pleasure, felt the same way.

Obi-Wan waited for the realisation to claim her mind, then tilted his head and leaned forward, touching her lips with his. Tentative first moves rapidly gave way to tender, all consuming, passion and swimming was the last thing on their minds, even if their brains were capable of recalling such abilities at the moment, for they were too aroused by desire. His hands swept their way around her waist, then in a teasingly torturous caress upwards.

Padmé's hands were by no means idle, and as he undid the clasp of her bikini, she let her fingers explore the smooth planes of his chest. His own moved to her breasts, stroking the skin underneath her nipples, causing a groan to escape from her mouth while her hands swept down his back.

When their mouths parted for some much needed air, he began a passionate journey down her body, pausing first on her pulse, then in the valley between her breasts. His mouth closed on her nipples, his tongue worshipping her, causing her to wonder where he learned to do such things with that organ, feeling glad that he had, for no one had ever made her feel like this. Her hands slipped further down his back, then around to the front, where she touched what had made her blush only moments before he stepped into the water.

He withstood the pleasurable touching for as long as he could, then his lips left her skin and swept her up into his arms and carried her back into her bedroom. He lay her down upon the bed, kissed her hard, then, to her amazement, left.

"Obi-Wan," she called out, resting herself on her elbows, "where are you going?"

"To get this," he replied, returning with bucket full of ice cubes. Throwing her a tantalising grin, he placed one cube in his mouth, then knelt over her, pressing the frozen water upon her skin.

Padmé groaned at the sensation which the resulting kiss produced. This was so much better than her attempts to cool herself down, for now she didn't care about the heat, just what Obi-Wan was doing to her and how she never wanted him to stop.

Ice cube after ice cube was rolled down her skin as he worshipped her body, drawing out each sensation for as long as his talented fingers and mouth possibly could. By the time he placed himself between her legs, she was on the edge of losing herself completely, and when his mouth crushed a cube between her folds, the edge disappeared altogether. Her lips breathed his name as she surrendered, while his own savoured every drop of her.

Slowly she became aware of everything once more, of his devilish smile as her pupils righted themselves, adjusting to the sight of his face no longer between her legs but level with her own, eyes gazing down at her. Arousal, satisfaction, a slight degree of nerves could be seen in his handsome features, which eased slightly when she smiled as well.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do that?" he uttered huskily. "Don't, ask. The answer would shock you, I think."

"So would mine," she replied, and his sea coloured eyes widened considerably. Then she took him even further by surprise, as she pushed against him until they had switched positions.

"My turn," she remarked with a devilish grin of her own. Reaching out, took another piece of ice from the bucket and took it in a tantalising journey down his body. When nothing but the moisture remained, she took another into mouth and pitted it in the opposite direction.

Determined to tease him for as long as he had her, Padmé lathered him with kisses and licks and caresses, touching him everywhere except where he desired the most. She pushed his control to the limits, surpassing his ability in the Force, even if he had the will to use it, which he didn't, overwhelmed by what she was doing to him.

"Padmé," he begged, when she rose up from the last trip, her hand reaching out for another piece. Smiling at him, instead of continuing where she had left off, she placed the ice upon her, rolling the cube down the middle of her body, causing him to groan.

Knowing what he wanted, and feeling that she had waited long enough too, Padmé reached down and stroked him with the tip of one finger. "What do you want, Obi-Wan?"

"You," he all but growled, "right now."

"As you wish," she replied and sank herself upon him. He took her hips in his arms, shifting himself and her to help accommodate his size. She was amazed at how incredibly right she felt with him inside her, more satisfying than anything she had ever known, and as she gazed into his eyes, she knew instinctively that he felt exactly the same way.

Obi-Wan's pleasure and joy was as boundless as his desire now that she was joined to him in the most intimate of unions. He could feel the ancient power of the Force exulting around them, as though they were fulfilling an old prophesied myth which fated them to be together like this.

"I love you," he murmured for the first time, and he read the same three words in her eyes, as they glowed with a glorious light. Tenderly he squeezed her thighs, guiding her through the dance that such an emotion enraptured until the stars exploded around them.

* * *

Morning came, bringing with it a welcome rainstorm, rousing them both from sleep as the drops pounded against the glazed doors before the balcony.

Inside the villa Obi-Wan and Padmé breathed a sigh of relief at the end of heat, as far as the weather was concerned.

"Hmm," he uttered as he caressed her whilst she lay in his arms, both of them sated and spent from a night of passion. "I think I shall have to put in a call to the Council, and ask them to send another Jedi."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because you're too distracting, milady," he replied, making her blush, "I shall be far too busy making love to you to properly focus on your protection."

"Won't that damage your reputation?" she asked, wondering what those on Coruscant would say, once they found out that the hero of Naboo was having an affair with its Senator and former most glorious sovereign.

"Not if we get married," he proposed, causing her eyes to widen.

"Are you serious?" she queried, barely able to believe that after one night he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He parted from her embrace and half rose to crouch on the bed before her. "Padmé Amidala," he began softly, "I offer you my heart and my soul, my love for this life and beyond. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she cried, repeating the word over and over again as she pulled him down. He wrapped his arms around her once more, kissing her tenderly.

Outside the storm subsided, leaving in its wake a glorious summer, blessed by the Force.

**_The End._ **

 


End file.
